The Look of Love
by Prettylittleobsession
Summary: Noel and Aria both have issues within their life's - and now they both have secrets they want to hide. But how long will it be before they see what is right in front of them.
1. Once in a lifetime moment

The Look of Love

Chapter 1: Once in a Lifetime Moment

Disclaimer- I do not own anything related to Pretty Little Liars, that is all thanks to Sara Shepherd and Marlene King.

The first chapter is just going to be setting up the basis of the story. I plan on making it a 20 chapter story, with possible sequel if it goes down well enough. This is the first fan-fiction I have written so any reviews would be nice!

Noel POV-

I start my senior year at Rosewood High tomorrow. I knew this year would be amazing, something just felt different. I was the big man in Rosewood, everyone knew my name however i knew it was for all the wrong reasons. Despite failing in most my subjects at school, I hope to change my ways and head to California next year to attend U.C Berkeley and major in American Sports, Culture, and Education. However my decisions were going against my family's wishes of me becoming a local sports coach at Hollis. Ever since i told them my plans all they see me as now is a liability. As i know i have to be up early tomorrow morning i decide to call it a night and make my way to bed.

Aria POV

This year has been one of the most difficult times in my life to say the least. With my parents getting divorced, my father getting back together with that psycho Meredith and my mother finally moving on to the lovely man she calls Zack. However i start to shake and i can feel tears moving further up my eyes as i remember the most traumatising event of this year was when i found out my boyfriend of two years Ezra Fitz was the one going by the name of -A. I still can't believe i fell for his actions and was deceived by the one person i thought i could trust with my life. Shortly after he was arrested and sent to prison well lets just say he wasn't getting out any time soon, I decided it was time for a new outlook on life. I transformed myself from the pink haired bookworm to the long dark curled goddess, however i never knew this was going to impact my life the way that it did.

Noel POV

At exactly 7 o'clock my dreams were interrupted by the sound of my parents arguing down the hall.

"I know it's not what we planned Jake, but we have to understand this is what he really wants to do!" my mother admitted.

"It's no excuse he has made a bad name for our family with all the drinking and drugs, but their is no way he is moving all the way to California! God knows what he would get up too". My father yelled.

I quickly got out of bed and jumped in the shower, trying to hide the fact that inside i was hurting by the thought that i was tearing this family apart piece by piece. By 8 o'clock i am dressed and ready to head out to start my new life i grab my bag and books and decide to head towards the coffee shop before school starts.

Aria POV

I walk into the local coffee shop and order my usual coffee and sit down. As I'm walking out i suddenly bump into a dark haired man and hear a thud as i see my English books collide with the floor. As he helped me pick them up i stared into the eyes of my seventh grade crush Noel Kahn suddenly a rush of sadness hits me as I realise he probably won't recognise the new Aria.

"I am so sorry." he whispers

"It' ok I better get going anyway." I reply as I rush out the store.

I turn round to see him staring straight at me, mouth slightly open. As I rush back to my car i can't help think to myself what things would be like if i had admitted my feelings to him all those years ago, during that stormy school day.

I try to push these thoughts to the back of my head. Boys are bad news i realised that when Ezra set fire to Spencer's lake house, with Me, Hanna, Emily and Spencer inside.

However i was not prepared for what i saw next, I had a urge to turn my head left and when i did i caught a glimpse of a black hoodie. I shake my head and re-open my eyes and when i glance again they are gone. I finally realise i am probably jumping to conclusions. Ezra's in Jail and Mona's in Radley there is no way it could be -A. Suddenly i take a glance at my watch and realise if i don't set off now i will be late for English. And with that i jump into my car and set off to Rosewood high.

Noel's POV

I can't get those beautiful hazel eyes out of my head. Who was she? Will i ever see here again? all i knew was right in that moment my life would never be the same again thanks to that brunette beauty. I speed through the halls of rosewood high ten minutes late, heading straight for the English department.

As I sit down and get my books out to start with the assigned work I hear a beautiful tender voice hovering above me.

"Is it ok if I borrow a pen? I forgot mine today." she whispers directly at me.

"Yes." I tell this mysterious girl as I grab a spare pen from my bag.

I can't help but look up, to put a face to this angelic voice. And to my surprise I am met with the same hazel doe eyes and brunette ringlets as earlier.

A couple of seconds later a sudden wave of realisation hits me as I glance deeper into her eyes, no it cant be, I know her! I know that girl.

"Aria?" I whisper

And with that one word I knew that this girl would change my life forever.


	2. Every time I look in your eyes

Every time I look in your eyes-

Previously on The Look of Love

I can't help but look up to put a face to this angelic face. And to my surprise I am met with the same hazel doe eyes and brunette ringlets shaping her perfectly shaped face.

A sudden wave of realisation hits me as I glance deeper into her eyes, no it cant be, I know her! I know that girl.

"Aria?" I whisper

Aria POV-

I can't help but stare as I sit down next to noel, something was different about him this year. It was like he let his obnoxious jock exterior crumble down, and all she saw now was this handsome, hard-working young man. She really did care about Noel, was it that shine of hope she saw in his eyes of a better future? Or was it that warm and sincere smile that spread across his face. She didn't know what had changed with him over summer, but she came to the conclusion after seconds that she wanted to know more about this new Noel.

As I unpacked my bag onto my desk I realised I had forgotten to pack my pen, so I did the innocent flirty action of asking Noel if I can borrow his.

"Is it ok if I borrow a pen? I forgot mine today." I whisper as close to his ear as possible, to make sure he could feel my warm breath tease his neck.

Suddenly she heard a faint whisper coming from the direction of Noel. "Aria?"

She pulled back and parted her full pink lips and said "yes noel?"

"Nothing, I mean well... Wow Aria you look..."

"Different?" she cut him off before he could even finish his sentence and with that she sank back into her chair with a unknown feeling rising in her heart

Noel didn't say anything back and just looked at her with his wide blue eyes, she couldn't help think to herself how unguarded he looked, was he finally letting her in?

However a part of her wished that he would have looked at her like this in seventh grade without her having to go through all these changes.

Flashback-

"Aren't you still crushing on him Aria?" Alison asked.

Alison had just broken up Noel and his new fling, at one of his house party's. Leading him to despise her and the girl's more then he already did.

"What did you do Ali!" Spencer yelled

"It's not what did I do Spencer it's what did we do." Alison answered

"What do you mean what we did?" Emily asks

"What's with the attitude guys, besides I did it for Aria". Alison admits

End of flashback-

Noel POV-

Noel Kahn had always thought Aria as that nerdy bookworm who kept herself to herself. But lately he started to see her in a different light, even though they were still young, he knew that there was a huge chance that she could be the one; he was sure that one day she would be his. All he had to do was prove that he was worthy enough to claim her heart, and he decided the way to do that was show her the many things no one knew about him.

We talked for the remainder of Mrs sheen's class. I found out that she is wanting to move to California to major in English at Berkley, which I thought was nice at least I would know someone there. She also told me about her time in Iceland and how she would climb the glaciers as much as she could, just to draw the view. As the time flyes I find myself getting more and more attracted to this new Aria. We talk like this for the rest of the day, even sharing our lunch together, simply just forgetting the world around us.

He couldn't help how when he looked at her now all he saw was this gorgeous human being, her caring and warm personality inviting every part of him in. From the way her silky brown locks fell over her tiny petite frame, to her smile which could make the room instantly become a brighter and safer environment. She was the most breathtaking girl he had ever seen, sure she was still Aria but she had changed.

At 3 o'clock I find myself walking her to her car and before she has chance to drive off I grab her arm and stop her.

"Better late then never" i whisper to myself as I look straight into her huge dark orbs with a loving glimmer in them.

"Is there any chance you would like to come over to mine tonight? Or we could go see a movie and go to The Grille for a meal? " Noel hinted with a smile instead of his usual trademark smirk.

She seems nervous to start with, but soon I see a smile tug at the top of her lips and she responds "The Grille sounds nice, say about 8?"'

"Perfect" I reply before saying goodbye and heading home.


	3. I will always be there for you

Previously on The Look of Love

"Is there any chance you would like to come over to mine tonight? Or we could go see a movie and go to The Grille for a meal? " Noel hinted with a smile instead of his usual trademark smirk.

She seems nervous to start with, but soon I see a smile tug at the top of her lips and she responds "The Grille sounds nice, say about 8?"'

"Perfect" I reply before saying goodbye and heading home.

Chapter 3: I will always be there for you

Aria and Noel were sat at the Grille flicking through the dinner menu, while sneaking glances at one another. He was dressed in a simple Cobalt blue Milano shirt with black slacks while she was sporting a new strapless Cerise dress with simple black pumps. They had ordered their lunch and continued to talk, intent on learning more about each other.

Noel's POV-

Suddenly Aria went deathly pale her eyes wide and ice cold, her gaze locked on the bench on the other side of the street.

"What's wrong" he asked with concern.

"Nothing, it's just I thought I saw someone" she mumbled while moving her food around her plate.

Without processing my actions in my head, I placed my hand over her tiny fragile fingers and rubbed them in a soothing motion.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Noel you can ask me anything" she answered with a slight smile

"How are you dealing with this whole Ezra was A thing?"

Her tiny hand suddenly stiffened underneath mine and her eyes closed with what I thought was hurt and pain.

"I'm not going to lie to you Noel, I feel numb it was so much harder for me compared to the other girls. I loved him with all my heart, and it turns out he only cared for himself." She finally spoke tears threatening to spill over her eyes.

"Can I tell you something?" I whispered to her.

"You deserve someone so much better, you deserve someone who isn't gonna hurt you and most importantly you deserve someone who can meet your parents and show you off to their friends". I stare at her with a huge smile on my face and stroke her cheek with my free hand "give me a chance to show you I can be that guy for you" I whispered.

Aria's POV-

Aria wasn't sure how to process all this information Noel had just given her, sure she had dreamt of this moment since she was in seventh grade but honestly she still wasn't over this whole Ezra situation. Noel was sweet she could safely say that she hadn't felt this way since that day she met Ezra in that bar. She made a promise to herself to never get involved with anyone after the lake house incident but when she looked at Noel all she could feel was butterflies. She finally decided to follow her heart for once in her life, suddenly she placed her hands on the side of his face and pulled him closer to her and she kissed him like it was the last time she would ever kiss anyone.

Noel's kisses felt amazing, better than any other kiss. He smelt like aftershave and peppermint, everything felt amazing she could feel her heart beat faster and tingling sensations all over her body. Noel ran his hands through her silky locks, until he pulled away and kissed the tip of her nose.

She tried to process what she had just done, was it a result of thinking she saw Ezra outside watching her from the sidewalk. It couldn't be she thought to herself, he was in prison. But something didn't feel right she could feel eyes watching her every moment of everyday. And if that didn't make the night bad enough she had just practically chucked herself on Noel, she knew it was to soon for something serious but why did it feel so right?

"Do you wanna get out of here?" He whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine

"Yes please!" I answered with a tiny smile forming on my lips

Noel put his hand in mine and guided me to his car, but there it was again that feeling of someone watching me.

Aria was glad that she had found Noel and things were so much better than with Ezra, she was glad all the Ezra drama was over but is anything ever really over?

Before she could finish talking Noel interrupted.

"Aria?" Noel said nervously

"Yes Kahn?" She replied with a sly smirk on her face

"I know it's too soon and we have only been on one date, but I think you are the one for me" he admits to me while nervously looking at the floor below us.

I can't help but giggle to myself, he was so innocent and closed off from the rest of the world when I was alone with him. He wasn't the guy everyone thought he was, he was just that guy who got mixed up with the wrong crowd. He was just Noel Kahn the boy who needed support and love and despite my past relationships, I really wanted to give him that.

"Miss Montgomery, is something funny?" Noel asked with his signature smirk.

"No sir" I replied trying to bite back my smile, but failing terribly.

"Aria, will you be my girlfriend?." He asked me

But before I had a chance to reply I was startled by the face that had stepped in front of me, no it can't be it's impossible.


End file.
